


Rest

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Jack reached back and rubbed Sam's head. In a soft voice he said: "The world needs you, Sam, but you also need you. Take care of yourself."Sam was far too tired to reply. Instead he smiled.





	Rest

Sam turned the page of his book, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Around him were tables filled with books. Most of the hunters were gone, but some were in their rooms resting. As effective as it was to have all the hunters working on cases, it was tiring. Sam was in control. He had to stay up for check-ins and do research for the hunters who didn't know what was going on.

Still, it was worth it. As tiring as the system was, they were helping people. A lot more than Sam, Dean, and Cas could do on their own. The world was becoming safer and if that meant Sam would miss a few meals and have a few sleepless nights, it was worth it. In the back of his mind Sam felt like he owed the world this. After all the destruction and pain he had caused from his countless mistakes, he was ready to fix it.

Sam stretched his arms above his head, sighing. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, stretching his legs out in front of him as well. Sam picked up the book he had open on his lap and sat up as straight as he could, beginning to read once more. The wooden chair he sat in was far from comfortable, but if Sam began to slouch he would fall asleep. He couldn't have that. 

Most of the people in the bunker were alseep. It was sometime late at night, but Sam wasn't sure the time. Dean and Castiel were tucked away in their room while the hunters got much needed rest. Jack was the same, at least, that was what Sam thought.

"It's late." Jack whispered from behind him. "You need to come to bed." 

Jack and Sam were something. They just didn't know what. Jack was dealing with a lot. Becoming human was hard for him and he struggled to be himself and hunt without his powers. He was also still very innocent and Sam didn't want to take advantage of it. He rather grow with Jack at Jack's pace than force the kid to do something he wasn't ready to do. Sam was simply content with the company Jack gave him. 

Sam took a deep breath. "They need me."

"They can handle themselves." Jack slid his hands across Sam's shoulders, frowning. "You're working yourself to death, Sam..." Jack took a deep breath. "I need you, too." 

"I know." Sam turned his head and kissed Jack's wrist. "I need you. They just... need a little extra help. I rather do this than hunt anyway." Killing things got old for Sam. In fact, Sam was tired of hunting by seventeen. 

"Dean and Castiel can help." Jack stepped around his chair and stood in front of him. "I mean it. You need to sleep." The childlike innocence Jack had caused him to look after Sam the way Castiel looked after him. Jack constantly checked to make sure Sam ate and slept. It started as an angel thing, but now Jack just cared about Sam. 

"After I finish this I will come lay down. You need to sleep-" Sam shot back. "You are a human, too." Sam smiled at Jack from behind the book. "But I mean it, I will come in soon. I just need to help Ethan and Waverly. Then once they know how to kill this monster I can sleep easy."

"Have Dean do morning check-ins and have them both do research tomorrow. You need a rest day." Jack reached out and took the book from Sam's hands. He climbed into his lap and set the book on his table behind him. "C'mon... take care of you. I know they aren't hunting at two at night."

Sam nodded as he gave into the warmth of Jack's touch. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jack. Jack curled around Sam, kissing his head. Sam held Jack as close as he could, burying his face in Jack's neck. Within seconds Sam's eyes were drooping. He leaned against Sam and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Sam..." Jack whispered, combing his fingers through his hair. "Come to bed, okay?" He pulled away slowly, leaning down and kissing Sam softly. "C'mon..." 

Sam nodded. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were almost completely closed. His hair fell in front of his face as he walked, his arms curling around Jack's waist. He hunched down over Jack, pressing close to him.

Jack reached back and rubbed Sam's head. In a soft voice he said: "The world needs you, Sam, but you also need you. Take care of yourself." 

Sam was far too tired to reply. Instead he smiled. Jack was right. The hunters needed him, the people needed him, but Sam was no help if he didn't take care of himself.


End file.
